


James... - ART

by Nessaiya



Series: The "earth" without "art" is just "eh". - ART [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 2007, Gen, artwork, pencil sketch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessaiya/pseuds/Nessaiya
Summary: Eine Bleistift-Skizze von Daniel Craig/ James Bond, angefertigt im Jahr 2007. Lang, lang ist's her...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [B wie Bond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223591) by [Nessaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessaiya/pseuds/Nessaiya). 




End file.
